2nd Law
by AlyKat18
Summary: A 13 chapter long story using the songs from Muse's album 2nd Law. Maggur's rule is almost over, the Scanran people have become wary of his leadership. Knowing that the end is near, he lunches an attack onto Tortall's border so great that he hopes to wipe out the population. Follow our heroes as they face the largest army of date.
1. Supremacy

**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **

**AN: I was planning on waiting to post this story until I finished Out of the Pot and into the Fire, but it has been begging me to write it, so here it is, hope you like it. It will be 13 chapters (one chapter per song) and relatively short. If you are not familiar with the songs, please listen to them! Enjoy!**

* * *

King Maggur's rule had been in place for years. At first all the people of Scanra praised the war chief. He showed leadership, brought peace to the land. He promised power and riches to those who would fight with him against those of the south. Tortall he said was wanting, waiting to devour their country. Turn the people into slaves.

_Wake to see your true emancipation_

_Is a fantasy_

_Policies have risen up and overcome_

_The brave_

But that was years ago. All of his promises, a quick war to overtake the evil country below, a better Scanra for the future of the children, it was slipping away. The dream replaced with the reality. The king was not using his men to help better their country; he was destroying all that the people cared for. Children were learning nothing but war.

_Greatness dies, unsung and lost_

_Invisible to history_

_Embedded spies, brainwashing our _

_Children to be mean_

There had been whispers from the remote corners of Scanra, all about the evils that were happening. Children missing. Villages deserted. But nothing bore fruit. All the news seemed to be rumors. King Maggur informed them that it was the Tortallans; they were trying to tear apart their country.

_You don't have long_

_I am on to you_

_The time, it has come to destroy_

_Your supremacy_

Finally the truth was coming out. King Maggur had the children take to his pet, they were turned into monsters. There would be no future for either country. All he wanted to do was empower and control those weaker than him. He cared not for the people under his rule. He was focused on his own greed. They were finally seeing his true colors. It was time for a new rule.

_You don't have long_

_I am on to you_

_The time it has come to destroy_

_Your supremacy_

The people would rise up against their king. His loyalists were still fighting Tortall. Preparing to finish their opposition. It was time to end the mad man's rule.


	2. Madness

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

Dom took another drink out of the cup in front of him. Somehow the men had gotten their hands on a few barrels of strong ale and Lord Raoul had relented in his no drinking policy as it had been months since the men had been able to enjoy themselves. Besides, it wasn't every day that Lady Keladry was able to join third company.

_I, I can't get these memories_

_Out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness_

_Is starting to evolve, mmmm_

The last time Dom had seen the Lady Knight was months ago at Lord Raoul's wedding to Buri. He couldn't help but think of just how beautiful Kel had looked at the wedding. In fact he couldn't ever remember her wearing a dress before that night. He had felt a hot bubbling emotion that night as he had watched her talk and dance with the other members of the Own.

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

Dom took another drink. He had maybe two of these and yet here he was still trying to drown out the memories playing through his head making him feel like he was going mad.

_And I, I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness_

_Is swallowing me whole, yeah_

He had spent the last few months trying to deny that anything had changed. Kel was, and always would be one of the best warriors he knew. The most selfless knight he had ever come across. The most graceful fighter he ever had the privilege to fight next to. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The purest heart of any female he had ever taken the time to get to know…

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

Dom quickly took a drink once again. No, he refused to believe what his thoughts had been trying to tell him for months, maybe even years.

_I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you mean_

_And now, I need to know is this real love_

_Or is it just madness_

_Keeping us afloat, mmmm_

He loved her. There was nothing more to it. Dom loved Kel, had in fact loved her a long time. But the thing that was driving him mad was not knowing if she loved him as well. Sure they flirted and she seemed to seek his company. But he thought that she might have flirted with others. How much of this was just in his head?

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

He looked across the room where Kel was laughing at something Wolset said. He loved it when she laughed. No, he loved to make her laugh and blush. He took yet another drink from his cup, draining it.

_And when I look back, at all the _

_Crazy fights we had_

_It's like some kind of madness_

_Was taking control, yeah_

He had gone up to Kel during the wedding to talk and hopefully for a dance, but they ended up in a fight. Well, she had gone from smiling to her Yamani mask. He shuddered at the memory. They had been talking and dancing when he made some stupid comment. He couldn't even remember what it was. But after that dance she had excused herself and quickly made her way to Raoul and Buri that left.

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

He had to go talk to her; he had barely said a word to her all night afraid that she would still be angry at him. He scowled to himself at the thought, it was Kel, and she could always forgive people, even her friends after being stupid.

_And now, I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you need._

Standing Dom made his way towards Kel; it was time that he stopped hiding behind his feelings and at least tell her. For all he knew, maybe this is what she needed; maybe _he _was what she needed. Her last sweetheart had been Kennan years ago and as far as he knew he was her only one. Nobody deserved to be alone and without love.

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

He knew that Kel had love; she was possibly the most loved knight in the realm, disregarding the conservatives. But the one kind of love she didn't have was that between her and that one special man. He could be that man.

_And now I have finally seen the end (finally seen the end)_

_And I'm not expecting you to care, no (expecting you to care)_

_That I have finally seen the light (finally seen the light)_

_And I have finally realized (realized)_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

"There she is, milady." Dom gave her his player's bow as he took her hand and gave it a light kiss. "You look lovely as always. I am sad that you're not covered in mud. That is by far my favorite look." He winked.

_Come to me_

_Just in a dream_

_Come on and rescue me_

_Yes I know_

_I can't be wrong_

Kel's eyes held mischief as she answered him. "Always a charmer Domitan. How your mother kept you in line I will never know. Just think of all the poor ladies you leave heartbroken due to your flirtatious nature." Almost too quite he wasn't sure he heard her whisper "I know I am."

_And baby, you're too headstrong_

_Our love is…_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Madness_


	3. Panic Station

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

It had been days since Dom thought he had heard Kel talk of a broken heart caused by him. She had ridden out the day before heading back to her post. It would be months until the next time he saw her and he had yet to tell her of his feelings.

_You won't get much closer_

_Until you sacrifice it all_

_You won't get to taste it _

_With your face against the wall_

Dom was broken out of his thoughts by the urgent sounds of warning horns and shouts being called. Running outside placing his gear on he couldn't help but wonder how bad this skirmish would be, they had received no warning. Taking a look over the wall his face drained of all color he made the sign against evil before sending up a quick prayer to Mithros and the Mother Goddess to let him survive long enough to see Kel and tell her the truth.

_Get up and commit_

_Show the power trapped within_

_Do just what you want to _

_Now stand up and begin_

The gates slowly opened allowing the warriors to file out and form ranks. All the men around Dom were quiet. They had never faced this many of the maggot's men before. It was as if the mad man knew his rule was slipping and in his desperation sent his whole army to know on their door. With a roaring cry, the Scanran's charged, axes and swords help high and ready to chop any opponent down.

_Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes_

_And this chaos it defies imagination_

_5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives_

_You've arrived at panic station_

The fighting was like none he had faced before, the closest being the time he followed Kel into Scanra and they stormed the castle. The only difference was that that battle had been quick. Now the fighting was intense. He could barely tell enemy from friend. He could hear those around him cry out as they were slashed down and he was wondering how long before that became him.

_Doubts will try to break you_

_Unleash your heart and soul_

_Trouble will surround you _

_Start taking some control_

Finishing his last opponent, Dom quickly looked around, they needed to regroup. Small pockets were fighting for their lives. While it would help them survive, it would not keep them all alive. Deciding to try to help others, he began calling to those around him, glad that there were no enemy there to fight for a few seconds he led a small charge into a heavy band of Scanrans.

_Stand up and deliver_

_Your wildest fantasy_

_Do what the fuck you want to_

_There's no one to appease_

He was now fighting for his life. He had always fought believing that he would make it back home, but now, he felt the struggle, the desperation. The enemy always seemed to be pressing in. Their numbers growing while the force Dom was with was diminishing.

_Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes_

_And this chaos it defies imagination_

_5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives_

_You've arrived at panic station_

Desperately fighting, Dom found himself back to back with another Tortallan warrior. Both were now desperate. They both knew that they could fall at any minute under a Scanran's hand. Their lives spent trying to protect the realm, and there is no one to protect them. All of their comrades where busy fighting their own fights, fighting for their own lives.

_Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes_

_And this chaos it defies imagination_

_5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives_

_And I know you will fight for the duration_

Once again the army was pressing in upon Dom. Every time he thought that he had finally pushed through, he found more men who wanted nothing more than to kill him. He could no longer think, he just wished for this to end. He needed to tell her, he needed to tell Kel, and yet here he was, a Scanran standing over him, sword raised ready to deal a final blow.

_Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes_

_And you know I'm not_

_Resisting your temptations_

_5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives_

_You've arrived at panic station_


	4. Prelude

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

_**AN: I know this one is short, but the song is instrumental AND only 54 seconds long. **_

* * *

A horn sounded across the field making everything pause before the Scanran's quickly departed the field, leaving those they were fighting alone. The Tortallans stood stunned, a few braking free of their stupor long enough to cut a few retreating Scanrans down.

Finally able to breathe, they slowly started to clean the area around them, picking up fallen weapons and comrades. The pile of the dead was being made. They were wary; they had no way of knowing when and if they would return.

Hours later, once those with slight wounds were patched and those who were able fed and rested, the horns sounded. The Scanran's were back, and as of yet the fort was alone, no backup had arrived.


	5. Survival

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

Dom had been more than lucky, just before the foreign blade descended upon his helpless form, the Scanran horn had sounded and his would be slayer had retreated. While he had been lucky, he had no idea how much longer his luck would hold.

His eyes traveled to the advancing line, he could barely tell that they had lost a quarter of their initial force as the Scanrans advanced. They had to have been holding reinforcements as an even larger army descended upon the weakened Tortallan force. While their losses could have been worse, there were still many men down due to heavy injury.

His mind quickly flashed to Kel as the Scanrans began their charge; he prayed to Mithros and the Goddess once again that he would see her again. Lifting his sword Dom prepared for the wave about to crash into the defending force.

_Race_

_Life's a race_

_That I'm gonna win_

_Yes I'm gonna win_

_And I'll light the fuse_

_And I'll never lose_

_And I choose to survive_

_Whatever it takes_

_You won't pull ahead_

_I'll keep up the pace_

_And I'll reveal my strength_

_To the whole human race_

_Yes I am prepared _

_To stay alive_

_And I won't forgive_

_Vengeance is mine_

_And I won't give in _

_Because I choose to thrive_

_Yes I'm gonna win _

The battle had been raging for hours. Dom had watched a number of men, friends he had made over the years be cut down. They were still waiting on reinforcements of their own. It was now a battle of survival. The men desperate to keep themselves alive.

He had something worth fighting for to stay alive. He had to tell Kel. Even if it was on his death bed, he would tell her that she was his world. He would tell her that he loved her. He had to. She could no longer go around believing that nobody loved her. That they thought of her as only a valued warrior.

He would not give up his fight for life until that moment. If she felt the same, they could be wonderful together. They were already great friends and he doubted that becoming lovers would change that. It would only make their friendship grow. He knew that he should have told her when she had been at the fort days ago. But he had lost his nerve. Not anymore. He tightened his grip on his sword.

_Race_

_It's a race_

_That I'm gonna win_

_Yes I'm gonna win_

_And I'll light the fuse_

_And I will never lose_

_And I choose to survive_

_Whatever it takes_

_You won't pull ahead_

_Cause I'll keep up the pace_

_And I'll reveal my strength _

_To the whole human race_

_Yes I'm gonna win_

Dom pulled his sword out of a fallen Scanran warrior just in time to block the attack of an advancing one. He had lost track of all time. All that made him continue to fight was his self-made promise to tell Kel the next chance he saw her. He had no idea when that would be possible, he didn't even know if he would survive this, but he swore once again to Mithros that he would try to live long enough to do so.

He found a small pause. Everyone was so battle worn he could hardly tell who was Own and who was Scanran. The field had not cleared nearly as much as he had hoped. If he had to estimate, they had greatly reduced the number of the Scanran's who still overwhelmed them, but they would need help, and soon.

He was pulled from his musing when he felt the burn of a blade grazing his arm. He cursed himself for his lack of focus. He could have fallen if the Scanran had not such poor aim. Raising his sword once more, he aimed to cut down his opponent but was blocked. Thinking quickly he change his grip and did a daring move, one that while worked in a friendly duel on the practice courts, was normally deadly on a battlefield. With a loud roar Dom brought his sword down and moved it quickly across, staring into the shocked eyes of the Scanran impaled upon Dom's weapon.

_Yes I'm gonna win_


	6. Follow Me

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

The fighting was still continuing but dark was soon approaching. Dom found himself cut off from the main Tortallan force. Scanrans were closing in.

_When darkness falls_

_And surrounds you_

_When you fall down_

_When you're scared_

_And you're lost. Be brave_

_I'm coming to hold you now_

_When all your strength has gone_

_And you feel wrong_

_Like your life has slipped away_

Dom faced death; he knew it deep within his heart and soul. He was completely cut off and a band of six Scanrans not only blocked his way, but they were advancing towards him. There was no back up coming to save him. None of the others could even get to him in time, and more than likely none knew where he was more less that he was even alive.

When the Scanrans were five feet away he closed his eyes and let one word slip off his tongue. "Kel." The ground was rumbling under his feet and he heard a horn call.

_Follow me_

_You can fallow me_

_And I, I will not desert you now_

_When your fire's died out_

_No one's there_

_They have left you for dead._

The Scanrans turned as Dom's eyes opened not sure what sight would greet his eyes. He watched in amazement as riders charged into the field, the sun shining behind them. His breath caught within his throat. Reinforcements had finally arrived.

_Follow me_

_You can fallow me_

_I will keep you safe_

_Follow me_

_You can follow me_

_I will protect you_

A lone rider turned towards Dom, as if a greater force drove them to his location. Before he could think, he dove towards the unsuspecting Scanrans who were still gawking at the newly arrived Tortallan force. He didn't have to face them long before the rider reached him glaive cutting through the Scanrans.

_I won't let them hurt,_

_They're hurting you, no_

_Ooh yeah_

_When your heart is breaking_

It was Kel, his Kel. She was riding a horse he did not recognize. He watched in amazement as she cut the enemy down. It was a beautiful sight. She was there, fighting for him, protecting him. He was drawn out of his daze when he heard a horse winy and watched with worried eyes as Kel skillfully rolled out of the way.

_You can follow me_

_You can follow me_

_I will always keep you safe_

_Follow me_

_You can trust in me_

_I will always protect you, my love_

Dom ran to her side and helped her up, cupping her face, a small smile on his face. Looking into her hazel eyes he didn't stop to think before his lips were on hers.

_Feel my love_

_Feel my love_

"Kel, I love you."


	7. Animals

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

Kel's breath hitched. She had never been kissed like that before, but beyond that, there before her stood Dom, he long time crush telling her that he loved her. "Dom I…" A pain reached her arm, effectively cutting her off before she could say anymore.

_Animal _

_You're an animal_

_Don't take anything less_

She quickly looked down to see the wound. An arrow had grazed her arm. A lucky shot that had somehow made it past her armor. She turned around.

_Out of control _

_You're out of control_

_Strike those in distress_

She saw the Scanran who had shot at them notch another arrow. Dom quickly pulled her back, taking them out of range, but further away from help.

_Analyse_

_Advertise_

_Expand_

_Bend more rules_

_And by yourself an island_

Kel let Dom lead her a short distance before pulling him to a stop. She quickly pulled out her knife and began to cut a strip from her shirt. She looked up at Dom when he took it from her and tied it tightly over her wound. She hissed quietly at the pain that raced through her arm. She knew that she couldn't use her glaive and with little thought dropped her favorite weapon.

_Animals_

_We're animals_

_Buy when blood is on the street_

Once tied, he once again cupped her face. "Dom," she paused, letting a small smile grace her lips, "I lo…" Once again she was cut off, this time by the sound of approaching feet. They turned and Kel's blood froze.

_Out of control_

_We're out of control_

_Crush those who beg at your feet_

Drawing her sword she felt Dom do the same behind her. They stood back to back, swords drawn the enemy surrounding them and no friends in sight. They were isolated.

_Analyse_

_Franchise_

_Spread out_

_Kill the competition_

_And buy yourself an ocean_

They fought with precision. Constantly keeping the Scanrans back. But Kel knew they were fighting in desperation. She constantly felt the nip of a Scanran's blade. But yet they fought together, keeping each other alive. Holding strong for each other and the new revelations they shared. They had much to live fore and discover. They had love.

_Amortise_

_Downsize_

_Lay off_

_Kill yourself_

_Come on and do us all a favour_

The fight was not very draining, but it was long and slow. The Scanran numbers few in comparison to the number out on the main field. These were the ones fleeing. Still hoping to kill a couple more Tortallans on their way to freedom. The desperation had lessened. The flow slowed. There was no one else coming. They had survived. The sun had set, and they had to hope that if anyone else stumbled upon them they were friends. Kel swayed where she stood, the world around her spinning as she fought to remain standing.

Looking down, she saw she had bleed through the bandage. She saw other wounds peppering her body. She managed to look up at Dom and for the first time noticed a cut on his face. She lifted her hand up to trace the cut. Before she touched his face, her world went dark. The last image she saw was Dom's worried eyes as he rushed to catch her.


	8. Explorers

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

She had been reaching for his face when she had collapsed. He had managed to catch her before she fell. He knew that they needed to find shelter as he doubted they could make it back to the fort.

_Once I hoped_

_To seek the new and unknown_

_This planet's overrun_

_There's nothing left for you or for me_

_Don't give in, we can_

_Walk through the fields_

_And feeling natures glow_

_But all the land is owned_

_There's none left for you or for me_

_Who will win?_

'_Cause I concede_

The Scanrans were still out there, who knew where they were camped. Looking down, he noticed that Kel was beginning to stir from her faint. "Kel sweets, we need to move from here. We're too out in the open. And night is more than on its way, it's bound to be cold. Please." He watched with worried eyes as hers fluttered open.

"Dom?"

"Shhhh, come on, can you walk? We need to find somewhere to stay the night." He watched as she thought things through and sighed when she gave him a slight nod. He struggled to his feet before reaching his hand out for her to take.

_Free me_

_Free me_

_Free me from this world_

_I don't belong here_

_It was a mistake imprisoning my soul_

_Can you free me?_

_Free me from this world_

Dom helped to pull Kel to her feet, hiding a wince when she leaned too hard on his battered body. Slowly they began to move through the dark. As they went they kept their ears open for any sounds, they had to be more than careful. They halted suddenly when they heard distant voices talking harshly. Slowly they inched forward careful not to make their presence known. As Kel was about to take another stumbling step forward, Dom quickly snatched her back, causing them both to fall to the ground. Dom held his breath as he felt an arrow plunge into the tree next to his hand.

_A world lush and blue_

_With rivers running wild_

_They'll be re-routed south_

_With none left for you or for me_

_Don't give in_

_Hear the engines roar_

_And save our crops from drought_

_But when the black gold's in doubt_

_There'll be none left for you or for me_

_Fuse helium-3, our last hope_

The harsh Scanran words reached their ears as they remained frozen in place. Dark shadows began to make their way towards their current spot on the ground. He pulled Kel deeper into his arms as the three men stopped two feet away. Dom thanked the Goddess for the dark night and the bush that currently hid them. He held his breath as they heard a rustling from the bush next to them, drawing the Scanran's attention. There was now only a few between them.

_And free me_

_Free me_

_Free me from this world_

_We don't belong here_

_It was a mistake imprisoning our souls_

_Can you free me?_

_Free me from this world_

Just as a Scanran was about to kick their bush a rabbit dashed out, causing the men to stop back still holding their breath, Dom watched as the shadows were eaten up by the dark, the voices still carrying over the wind. It wasn't until there had been several minutes of silence that he sighed; taking Kel's face between his hands he placed a light kiss on her lips. Pulling away he rested his forehead on hers. "We need to move." He quietly broke their moment.

Standing up, he leaned against the tree. "Dom?"

He opened his eyes to watch as Kel stood on weak legs. "I'm fine Kel, just a little dizzy. Come, let's find that shelter." Grabbing her hand, he began to lead her in the opposite direction that the Scanrans went.

_Free me_

_I'll free you_

_Free us from this world_

_We don't belong here_

_It was a mistake imprisoning our souls_

_Can you free me?_

_Free me from this world._

After walking for ten minutes, they stumbled into a small clearing against a small rise. "Dom. It's darker just there; there may be a cave or something." He tried to see what she was pointing at. Before he could tell for sure, he felt Kel shudder besides him.

"Cold?" He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her wince as he touched some of her wounds. "Sorry." He gently kissed the side of her head. "Please, lead the way towards the cave." He had been feeling weaker the longer they had been walking but had been trying to be strong for Kel.

_Running around in circles feeling caged_

_By endless rules_

_Can you free me, free me from this world_

"Here." Kel had lead them forward and to the side. A small hole was in the fill, just big enough for the two of them. He felt dizzy as he got down to crawl into the space. He thought that he heard Kel say something, but everything was going fuzzy. His vision was already black from the darkness that surrounded them over took him. He thought he saw Kel's face full of worry. Then he passed out.

_Go to sleep._


	9. Big Freeze

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

Dom opened up his eyes and blinked to see where he was. Groaning he sat up still trying to see. Then everything came back to him, the fighting, Kel. "Kel?" he croaked out. He felt a light touch on his arm.

_Healed or are you still just reeling?_

_Are you fine? Have you found_

_A way to escape?_

_Are you here, just because I need you?_

_Can we hole up, a big freeze_

_Is heading our way_

"I'm here, how are you feeling? I would light a fire, but a group of Scanrans walked past not tem minutes ago." He felt Kel's soft touch caress his cheek softly. "You fainted."

_We are on a hiding to nowhere_

_We still hope, but our dreams_

_Are not the same, no_

_And I, I lost before I started_

_I'm collapsing in stellar clouds of gas_

He turned his head to kiss her hand before reaching into the dark to pull her to him. "You're shivering." He carefully tucked her under his arm, mindful of both their wounds and marveling in her warmth. He noticed just how cold it was about them.

_Hear me_

_What words just can't convey_

_Feel me_

_Don't let the sun in your heart decay_

"I'm glad I'm with you Dom." He pulled her closer to him. "I have been hiding…" She trailed off but before he could ask he heard it.

_Fight, or will you show me mercy?_

_We've expelled the goodness_

_From our hearts_

_Are you here, just to prove you're winning?_

_Can we hole up, and ride out this_

_Electrical storm?_

The Scanrans passed right in front of their shelter not even knowing it was there. After a minute of silence Kel sighed. "It's the same group. Just one group of three, they're either lost or on patrol." She shivered, hugging herself for warmth. "Dom, I car for you, but…"

_We destroyed something beautiful_

_We have faith but your truths_

_Are not the same_

_Don't give up, don't let the magic leave us_

_Stop the loneliest force becoming_

_King of the universe_

"Shhh Kel, I know that I've been labeled as a player, but I know that you are the woman I've been searching for. I have been trying to fight my feeling for so long because I was afraid." He kissed her gently.

_Hear me_

_What words just can't convey_

_Feel me_

_Don't you let the sun in your heart decay_

"I've had a crush on you since I was a squire." He watched as her shadowy form shifted, "Even when I was with Cleon. But I just put it aside. I told myself you were just a player." He rubbed her cheek. "But what will we have? You're in the Own and I am a knight? You would have to leave and I could be called away." He kissed her once more to stop her from talking.

"We will make it work. I've waited too long not to try."

"I love you Dom." He felt Kel shaking besides him. "I don't think our courtship will go over well. The conservative will still hate me as I am keeping my shield and the court ladies…" She giggled, "Well I don't think I'll be getting any warm welcomes."

_Don't give up, don't let the magic leave us_

_We're collapsing in stellar clouds of gas_

Dom smiled before pulling her face to his, "I don't care. I want us to try." He found her lips once more just happy to be able to be the one to kiss her. "You are the warmth through the cold, as long as I have you; I know it will be more than enough to survive." He placed another gentle kiss on her lips.

_Hear me_

_What words can't convey_

_Feel me_

_I won't let the sun in your heart decay_

"Why don't you try to sleep? I want to stay up a while and make sure the Scanrans don't find us." He gently told Kel, knowing she would argue, he placed a finger over her lips, "You already took the first watch while I passed out, it's my turn." He kissed her temple as she rested her head on his shoulder. Within seconds she was asleep. Dom watched the small clouds of breath leave the body of the woman he loved, and who loved him back. Once they made it back, things would be better. But first, they had to live the night and make it across potential enemy lines.


	10. Save Me

___**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

_Save me from my superstitions_

_Now I'm free, from this old condition_

_Wait just a while, and I'll greet _

_You with a smile_

The morning was about to break, the hazy light filtered into the cave, making Dom startle awake. His memory cloudy as to why he was here instead of his bed in the fort. As he blinked trying to clear his mind, something stirred within his arms. Looking down he saw his Kel. She muttered something he couldn't make out and a smile broke out on his face, memories slowly filtering back into his mind. He gently kissed her forehead. A frown instantly forming on his lips.

_Hold me 'cause I'm sure I'm hated_

_Promises, they are overrated_

_Wait just awhile, while I'm_

_Drowning in denial_

He cursed under his breath she was unbelievable warm, fever had set in during the night, most likely caused by the chill and her wounds. Gently shaking her as he called her name, he watched as her fever bright eyes fluttered open. "We need to move sweets," He told her while caressing her face, "it's almost dawn and our cave will no longer be hidden from any patrolling Scanrans.

Groaning, he helped Kel get up; he watched as she swayed on her feet, wincing in pain as one of her injuries pulled. She looked on the verge of death. "Come love, we need to reach the fort, you need a healer." Out of all the time to not be traveling with his beloved Meathead cousin, Kel had to get injured now. Dom silently cursed up to the gods, a scowl on his face.

_Turn me into someone like you_

_Find a place that we can go to _

_Runaway and take me with you_

_Don't let go I need your rescue_

They slowly hobbled their way out of their secluded cave. As he stretched Dom had to suppress a groan as he felt his own injuries pull. Looking back at the cave they just left, he had to blink. It was no longer there, it was as if the side of the rise had swallowed up their salvation. Looking down at Kel he shivered, if he needed any signs that they were currently gods blessed, he just had it. Then he shook his head at his folly, they still had to make it back to the fort. _And, _his mind whispered to him, _you still need to see a healer before you both die of infection._

_Watch me 'cause I'm on a mission_

_Hold me back, so I'm forced to listen_

_Don't let me go, 'cause I'm nothing_

_Without you_

With a little coaxing, he finally willed himself to start moving. Taking Kel's hand he began to lead her in the direction that he knew the fort was in. He prayed to the Goddess that they would not run into the enemy. The journey was proving to be slow and laborious, both needing to rest frequently. Kel let out a low curse as she was pitched towards the ground, falling so suddenly that Dom fell. He groaned in pain, a few of his minor scratches ripping open at the sudden pull. He cursed as he stood; inspecting his wounds to see how bad they were after their long night.

_Turn me into someone like you_

_Find a place that we ca go to_

_Run away and take me with you_

_Don't let go I need your rescue_

Dom hurried over to Kel's side as he heard her whimper. "Kel, what happened?" He looked on with worried eyes as he watched blood begin to seep through their crude bandage on her arrow wounds. Cursing, he began to rip more strips from his tunic. Quickly removing the old cloth, he fashioned a new bandage and tied it tight. Looking at their feet to see what Kel tripped on, his eyes lit up, "Kel, it's your glaive."

His heartbeat rapidly increased when he looked up at her after not getting any response. Quickly moving over to her, he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her pulse and saw that she was still breathing. She had fainted, most likely from the blood loss and fever. They needed to make it back to the fort and fast. Reaching out and grabbing her glaive, Dom set the blade in the ground, insuring it was stable before reaching for Kel. Grunting with the extra effort, he slowly used the glaive handle to pull himself up. Staggering under his own injuries and Kel's dead weight, Dom used all his might to pull the glaive out and position it so the blade was up. He had forgotten how heavy the weapon was. Slowly he began to move forward, he knew that the battlefield lay not that far away. They were almost there.

_Turn me into someone like you_

_Find a place that we can go to_

_Run away and take me with you_

_Don't let go I need your rescue_

The trees thinned and Dom saw the field, it was still blood stained, but the bodies had been removed. The fort lay just ahead. He saw activity which he regarded carefully before his heart lifted as he saw the unmistakable shape of a giant moving across the field. Slowly, as to not raise alarm, Dom staggered forward. Despite his caution the cry arose. Pitching his voice and using the last of his strength, he called out "We need healers." He saw Raoul's running form approach before he pitched forward, dropping the glaive. He felt Kel's weight lift off of him before his vision went black unaware as to the hands that caught him before he hit the ground. His last thought was _we made it. _


	11. Liquid State

___**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

There was a flurry of activity as the two prone figures were brought into the infirmary. Raoul thanked the gods that Dom and Keladry were alive, even if it was a close call. He also thanked the gods that the infirmary had calmed down over night and the healers were able to gain some rest, he suspected that the two in front of him would need it. He cursed the Scanrans who had led them to this point. He had lost too many of his men and he hated to think about losing one of his best men and his former squire whom he often thought of as the closest thing to a daughter he had. He cursed again looking at possibly the two luckiest warriors he had known. How they had survived the gods only knew.

_Take me for a ride_

_Break me up and steal what's left inside_

_And hope and pray iniquity_

_Has died inside and left a scar_

It has been well after dark when it had been brought to his attention that Domitan and Keladry were missing. The field had been cleared and the infirmary and rooms searched with no such luck. They had to wait till morning to try and find them. What a long night it had been for him not knowing their fates.

_I'm on red alert_

_Bring me peace and wash away my dirt_

_Spin me around and help_

_Me to divert and walk into the light_

As soon as dawn had begun to break he was out on the battlefield searching the outer perimeter, hoping to find them alive. He didn't know what he would have felt if he had found them dead. His heart had been sinking the longer they looked without finding any sign of them.

_Warm my heart tonight_

_Hold my head up high_

_Help me to survive_

As he had begun to fear the worst that they had been captured, they had seen figures emerging from the woods. At first believing that it could be an attack, they prepared, and then he heard the sound that nearly broke his heart, Dom's voice calling out "We need healers." He sprinted with as much speed he had, watching in slow motion as the glaive fell from Dom's hands.

_Kick me when I'm down_

_Feed me poison, fill me till I drown_

_Wake me up before I get_

_Pushed out and fall into the night_

He had arrived just in time to catch Dom as others gathered Kel. Now all there was to do was to wait and pray that they could pull through. Just by the look of both of them he knew that the healers had more than their hands full. Fever and infection had set it.

_Warm my heart tonight_

_(Force me to lose control)_

_Hold my head up high_

_(Watch as I lose my soul)_

_Help me to survive _

_(Push me until I fall)_

Pacing as the hours ticked by, Raoul rubbed his eyes. The losses had been heavy, had Kel's force not arrived when they did he doubted that they would have survived. It would have been Gaintkiller all over again. He began to rub a finger along his own partially healed wounds. Not one person had been left untouched, but at least they had seen healers right away.

Looking up he noticed that a healer had finally emerged, looking warn. "They have been healed the best we can, fevers burnt out along with infection. Now all we can do is wait."


	12. The 2nd Law: Unsustainable

___**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

Maggur had held all of his hopes in crushing the Tortallan force in one final blow. The largest army that he could create was sent south in hopes of the final crushing blow to his enemy. However he had been driven mad by power and fear. He knew that unless his armies defeated the southern army that he would be over thrown. He had heard the mumbles of unrest. He had been hearing countless plots against his life du out by his most faithful spies. He held on to his throne by threads that could be severed at any moment.

Unfortunately in his unsettled state he had misjudged the southerners once again. The fort that had been under siege had held, replacements arrived and his armies had fallen. He had nothing left; the country of Scanra would fall to others as his death was now more certain. He was on the run, a hunted King in an unforgiving land, a land that by his own hand was failing, a land that had nothing to lose at the end of his life but a better future, a more sustainable future.

_All natural and technological _

_Processes proceed in such _

_A way that the availability of the _

_Remaining energy decreases_

_In all energy exchanges, if no energy_

_Enters or leaves an isolated system_

_The energy of that system increases_

_Energy continuously flows from being_

_Concentrated to becoming dispersed_

_Spread out, wasted and useless_

_New energy cannot be_

_Created and high grade_

_Energy is being destroyed_

_An economy based on endless_

_Growth is unstainable_

He had been so trapped by madness that he had failed to realize just how unstable his country had become.

_Unsu…_

_Unsustain, unsustain, unser_

_Uns, uns_

_Unsustainer, unsustainer_

_Uns, uns_

_You're unsustainable_

As he was lead to the hangman's noose, a large populace of his beloved country gathered. He noticed for the first time, there were few men, the children were practically non-existent and the women were by far the most prominent. His country would suffer. The future was limited. A madman on the throne had done this. He had done this. Feeling the rope placed around his neck, he closed his eyes. His death was needed for his country. A better man would be able to right his wrongs. Be able to lead his country into greatness once again. He was a warlord, only knowing the harsh realities of bloodshed. What his country needed now was a leader who knew balance, could rule in peace. His time was up, the floor dropped from beneath him.

_Unsustainer, unsustainer, ssstainer_

News of Maggur's death traveled fast. It had been months since his last desperate attempts to overrun Tortall. He had been running from his fate, only being caught weeks before. His trial lasting a short time and his execution had Scanra celebrating unlike them had in years. Tortall gladly welcomed his death. Those who had fought and lived through that last battle dubbed heroes.

They began to rebuild their northern forces, armies and families were returning to their homes. A sense of ease was resting upon them after the time of war. The country of Scanra had suffered so much death that it would take years to refill. Too many generations had lost their lives in such a short period of time that there were rumors of towns populated solely of woman.

_The fundamental laws of _

_Thermodynamics will place fixed_

_Limits on technological innovation_

_And human advancement_

_In an isolated system, the entropy _

_Can only increase_

_A species set on endless_

_Growth is unsustainable_

Trudging back towards the capital, the survivors thanked Mithros they were still alive. Two in particular shuddered at how close they had come to death.

_Unsu…_

_Unsustain, unsustain, user_

_Uns, uns_

_Unsustainer, unsustainer_

_Unsu_

_Unsustain, unsustain_

_Uns, uns_

_You're unsustainable_

Scared but very much alive Dom and Kel headed home towards whatever their futures held.


	13. The 2nd Law: Isolated System

___**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

It had now been six months since the death of King Maggur. A peace party of Tortallans had been invited into the newly built Scanran capital. The government was the most stable it had been since the early days of Maggur's rule, before he went mad.

Progress had begun to be made towards building up the ruined country. Women, for the first time had an important role, some of them even holding roles in the new government. While it would take time for the full rise of this new Scanra, the effects were starting to show.

Women were becoming pregnant again, new marriage laws were created in hopes of boosting the population, and there were incentives for having children. While a harvest would take more months to sustain the country, progress had been made to turn the wasted land more fertile. Overall, everything was becoming more and more promising.

Part of the final stages for this new government was to reach out to other countries. While they were weak, they needed not only help, but they also needed treaties of peace to help them rebuild their population without fear of invasion by a neighbor.

Having graciously accepted the invitation, King Jonathan had deliberated long and hard on which of his people and advisors he would send, this was too much of an important opportunity to choose too rashly. After much consideration, a party of ten delegates was sent along with a mixed company made of army, Own, and Riders. Those among the party including his son, the new captain of third company , the Own's knight commander in training and other valuable new generation knights along with a few seasoned advisors, after all, it was his son's generation who would reap the rewards from this treaty.

_In an isolated system entropy_

_Can only increase_

_-Random radio and T.V. transmissions broadcast on 3/29/12 between 6:48-7:10-_

Delegation had been raging for days between the new Scanran government, Tortall, Galla, and Tusaine, all on the best and safest course of action. While several of the countries would agree with the others, there was at least one who stood apposed. Even within the delegation parties there were arguments.

"I don't see how we can even consider giving them 1/10th of our crops and…"

Kel quickly snapped at the well rounded conservative across from her, "I'm sure it may seem like much to you, but there is more than enough to spare in our country, while I know not everyone can hope to eat a feast every day, they can at least eat well."

Before she could continue, Dom placed his hand on her knee, calming her down, "Besides, it's only for two years. By then they will be on their feet."

"But if we give them food, they will only become strong enough to fight us again. That's all this barbaric country is good at, war." The conservative sneered.

"Any country may turn on its ally," Roald quietly spoke up, "But we have to take that chance. One day we may need to ask for their help. They can't rebuild on their own, they need this. "

The conservative bowed his head, finally seeming content, "If this is what your highness believes, I can possibly think of a way it may be feasible." Kel scowled towards the man, sending quiet mutters of distaste his way causing Dom to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

He leaned into her ear; "Even I know that he will never willingly go scr…" he quickly stopped talking at the hard kick to his leg. He sighed, "You know you could always go rest sweets, Neal did tell you not to stress."

"I'm fine Domitan; you will do well to remember that." Kel huffed, crossing her arms trying to calm herself down.

Dom sighed; never had he thought that they would be in this particular situation. A month after that nasty battle that had him and Kel fighting for their lives Raoul had approached him and offered him the position of being captain of third. He had willingly accepted the offer. When he had gone to tell Kel, he found she had also been approached and offered a spot as knight commander in training. It had taken another three months for him to gain word that an amendment had been made to the law and within a fortnight he was calling Kel his wife.

Now, before the talks, they had received even more new from his Meatheaded cousin who sat on Kel's other side, they were already expecting their first child.

"Good, it's settled then." Roald's voice broke Dom out of his thoughts, "We will offer to help them with 1/10th of the crops and a small number of herd animals for two years. In exchange, we will expect trade of leather and other goods."

As the members stood, having made their final decision, he sent a crooked smile towards Kel. "This is going by faster than I thought; we might have some time to ourselves tonight."

As they walked out into the main chamber, they found the other delegates ready.

_In an isolated system, entropy_

_Can only increase_

_In an isolated system (entropy)_

_Isolated system_

_(Entropy can only increase)_

_Isolated system_

_Isolated_

_Isolated (system)_

_Isolated _

_Isolated (system)_

_Isolated (entropy)_

_Isolated_

_Isolated_

_Isolated_

Even with that one task resolved, it had taken a month for all countries to come to agreements and sign the peace treaty, Scanra had finally done what King Maggur had failed to do. With the help of its neighbors, she had found glory and riches that would help to better the people.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading this story, I found some parts difficult to write due to the complexity of the songs. I hope you have enjoyed this story :D**


End file.
